fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
Asura is the main protagonist of Capcom's Asura's Wrath. Wiki Match-Ups *Asura vs. Atrocitus Possible Opponents * Kratos (God of War) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * DC Comics ** Doomsday ** Darkseid ** Superman ** Orion ** Shazam ** Doctor Manhattan ** Wonder Woman * Marvel Comics ** Juggernaut ** Gorr the God Butcher ** Thor ** Hulk ** Ghost Rider ** Galactus ** Thanos ** Drax the Destroyer ** Silver Surfer ** Red Hulk ** The Sentry * Godzilla (...) * Popeye (...) * Arceus (Pokémon) * Kirby (...) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (...) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Segata Sanshiro (Sega) * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Mephiles the Dark * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Bowser * Dragon Ball Z ** Broly ** Goku ** Vegeta ** Beerus ** Jiren * Bayonetta (...) * Superman (Injustice) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Maui (Moana) * Darkstalkers ** Pyron ** Morrigan Aensland * Asura (Soul Eater) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Dante (Devil May Cry) Information Background * Full title: Asura the Destructor * Age: 12,000+ years * Race: Demigod * Mantra Affinity: Wrath * Has anger issues that would make the Hulk look tame * Is actually of good intention, despite his anger Battle Abilities Rapid Fire * Barrage of energy attacks * May involve Mantra Lock-On Fire * Barrage of energy attacks * Homes in on and follows the target * May involve Mantra Burst * Unique attack depending on the opponent Unlimited Mode * Increase to strength, speed and damage resistance * No overheating from Heavy and Special attacks * Temporary invincibility * Duration based on time limit Transformations Vajra * Most commonly seen form * Mantra activation metalizing Asura's arms * Increases arm strength * Asura is rarely seen without it Six-Armed Vajra * Used from Mithra's divine power * Adds four metallic arms to Asura's body * Can be activated when Asura is sufficiently angered * Used to defeat Wyzen in his Gongen form, Augus, Deus (with Yasha's help) and the Vlitra (single-handedly) Mantra * Achieved highest degree of power (at the time) * Achieved after being bathed in Mantra released from the Brahmastra by Mithra * Focuses Asura's rage * Increases size and armor of arms * Possesses the strength of a thousand arms Mantra Reactor * Mantra Reactor provided by Yasha from the Karma Fortress * Allows Asura to channel as much power as he needs into it * Disables his Berserker and Wrath forms (as his anger cannot destroy his body) * Increases powers immensely * Contains all Mantra Affinities Asura the Destructor * Gained after soaking up immense levels of Mantra * Planet-sized (larger than Gaea/Gaia) * Six-armed * Immense in power * Capable of destroying planets and stars Feats & Stats * Subdued Vlitra with three punches * Launched the 150-meter tall Wyzen into space * Killed the creator god Chakravartin * Lifted the planet-sized Gongen Wyzen's finger before punching it so hard that Wyzen exploded * Crushed an escape pod by hugging it * Headbutted Yasha so hard that the shockwave produced by it shattered stone * Can propel himself into space by punching the ground * Caught a sword swing strong enough to slice through the moon * Ripped the Deity Sergei to pieces * Was so angry that he caused a massive explosion that can be seen in outer space * Can project energy strong enough to destroy planets and stars * Punched a planet at least a hundred times bigger than his Destructor form into pieces * Countered a barrage of punches from Augus * Dodged homing lasers * Ran several kilometers in a couple seconds while worn out * Caught and dodged punches from Chakravartin's many arm * Endured a barrage of energy waves * Survived being sat on and punched into the ground by Vajra Wyzen * Shrugged off being punched through thick stone * Survived atmospheric reentry * Tanked blasts from Chakravartin * Survived being impaled by several spears and kept fighting * Stood up after being struck by Deus' lightning Skills & Experience * Trained by Augus * Can take down hundreds of opponents by himself * Defeated Augus, Deus, and Chakravartin Faults & Weaknesses * EXTREME anger issues * Lost Bersersker and Wrath Forms with the introduction of the Mantra Reactor * Hates seeing Mithra cry * Certain battles can wear his arms out to the point of losing them temporarily * Lost to Yasha after defeating Wyzen * To come back from the dead, he would have had to die in the first place Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Beserk Category:Capcom Category:2010s Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Deity-Like Category:Angry Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Cyborgs Category:Home Console Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Mascots Category:Asura's Wrath Characters